Just a Voyage
by FrozenRose1
Summary: When Elsa needs to go to Corona, Anna insists on coming too. It's supposed to be an uneventful trip, but it ends up being unforgettable.


**Just a Voyage**

I told myself I wasn't going to start writing fanfiction, because I know how time consuming it is. But here we are. I really have no self control when it comes to Frozen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, all rights go to Disney.

* * *

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Anna planted her feet firmly and crossed her arms.

Elsa sighed. They were in her study, and she'd just told Anna that she needed to go on a two week trip to Corona to discuss trade and apologize (again) for freezing everything during Princess Rapunzel's and Prince Eugene's visit three months ago. On the surface, it seemed very childish of Anna to not be willing to stay behind and help manage the kingdom in her absence. However, Elsa knew that Anna was afraid of losing her, just like they'd lost their parents three years ago; and if Elsa was honest with herself she would admit she had hoped Anna would want to come. She didn't have confidence in her ability to control her powers, and it was easier with Anna around. Everything was better with Anna around. Elsa could feel herself starting to tear up as she thought about what she'd been missing during those thirteen years without Anna. She quickly brought herself back to the present. Now was not a good time for a breakdown. "Ok, fine, you can go with me if you insist," Elsa said, smiling as Anna's face lit up.

"When are we leaving?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Elsa answered.

"Right, I'll be in my room packing if you need me!" Anna turned and pushed through the study door, skipping down the hall.

Elsa smiled again. Anna never ceased making her happy.

* * *

The next day, Elsa and Anna were getting ready to board the ship. Their luggage and the six guards accompanying them were already aboard. Kai, Elsa's chief advisor, had wanted to send twelve, but Elsa had assured him that would be unnecessary.

Anna was giving Kristoff one last hug. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, ok?" she said into his shoulder. He was going into the mountains with the ice harvesters in a few days, otherwise Elsa knew she would've made him come with them.

"You're telling me to not get into trouble?" Kristoff gently kissed the top of Anna's head. "I'll miss you, feisty pants."

Anna savored the hug a moment longer, then reluctantly pulled away to stand next to Elsa. "I'll miss you too."

Elsa glanced up at the ship. The sailors looked like they were getting impatient, and the crowd of townspeople that had slowly gathered on the street above the dock were making her uncomfortable. "We should get going. Bye Kristoff."

"Bye!" Anna yelled as they walked up the gangplank onto the ship. They stood at the railing until Kristoff was out of sight, all three waving.

* * *

On the second day of the three day voyage, Elsa had decided beyond any doubt that she was going to avoid ships whenever possible in the future. Yesterday, after a few hours of the pitching and rolling of the ship, she'd muttered to Anna that she was going to go to her room belowdecks. Anna had demanded that Elsa tell her why, and Elsa had been forced to admit that she didn't feel good. Anna had walked with her to her room. Elsa remembered Anna coming back to check on her an hour later and commenting on how surprising it was that the snow queen got seasick. Elsa had been unable to do much more than glare at her.

Today wasn't any better. She'd only managed a few bites of the dinner Anna had brought her, and now she couldn't concentrate on anything the strawberry blond was saying.

"...and Kristoff and I laughed, because Olaf just looked so ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Anna, but I'd like to get some extra sleep tonight. Maybe you could finish telling me about this tomorrow?" Elsa suggested. She hoped Anna wouldn't think she didn't want to spend time with her. Their new relationship was still so fragile, and Elsa couldn't always predict how Anna would react.

Anna blinked. "Sure," she said, sounding concerned. "Are you going to be ok? No, that's a stupid question. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Ok. Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

Elsa couldn't sleep. At some point, they'd sailed into a storm, and Elsa couldn't suppress the fear that she had caused it or was making it stronger. Finally she slipped off into a fitful doze, tossing and turning. She dreamed that her parents' ship was sinking, only this time it was her fault, it was her blizzard that killed them. She woke up when someone stumbled into her room, the wind still howling outside. "Anna? Is that you?"

"Elsa!" Anna sounded terrified. "I was having nightmares again."

"Me too," Elsa whispered, shuddering. "I killed our parents."

"What? No you didn't!" Anna said, shocked. "You were nowhere near them when... when it happened, and it was a natural storm, like this one..." she trailed off.

"Are you sure I'm not causing this?" Elsa asked fearfully.

"Positive," Anna replied confidently.

"I want to make sure." Elsa threw back the covers and stood up shakily. She noticed for the first time that the floor and the two walls of her room nearest the bed were mostly frozen, and mentally berated herself. She thought she'd gotten over this. Anna didn't need to know how much that nightmare had scared her. She tried unsuccessfully to thaw the ice.

"I know this isn't your fault Elsa," Anna reassured. "There's no need for you to get up."

"I need to make sure," Elsa repeated, trying again to melt the ice, and succeeding this time.

"Well then I'm making sure with you!" Anna decided. She grabbed her pink cloak from her room and followed Elsa up the stairs.

Rain poured down in sheets, and the wind tore at Elsa's and Anna's clothes, threatening to blow them overboard.

"See Elsa?" Anna said. "No snow, no sleet, no hail. It's just rain."

Elsa barely heard her. She was imagining her parents' ship again, being engulfed by a wave just like the ones around them, except this time Anna was on the ship too. _I can't let anything happen to Anna. Kristoff would never forgive me_, she thought wretchedly. Elsa distantly heard Anna gasp, and the sound brought her back to reality.

At first Elsa wondered whether she was still dreaming or not. A giant wall of water was descending on the ship, almost like she had summoned it by thinking about it. She instinctively moved in front of Anna, holding her hands up like she could shield her from the wave. Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Can you freeze it?"

Elsa's eyes snapped back open. Everything seemed to slow down as her icy magic froze the monster wave just before it struck. Elsa took a deep breath, then realized the ship was now going to run into the block of ice. A flick of her hand, and it disintegrated into small shards, which fell back into the ocean and onto the deck.

Elsa realized that Anna had saved them. Again. Elsa had given up and given in to her fears, not even considering there was something she could do about it.

Anna stepped forward and pulled her sister into a hug. "I knew you could do it," she said, seemingly not bothered by the fact that she had almost died.

Elsa started crying silently, her tears mixing with the rain. "I was ready for death. I gave up. I failed you, again. Everyone on this ship would be gone, but for you."

Anna tightened her grip around Elsa. "You expect too much of yourself. It's only been three months since you stopped hiding your gift from everyone. You did everything an ordinary person could do, and all I did was remind you that you can do more. You're pretty extraordinary Elsa. In many ways. You're the best sister ever, and I need you."

"I need you more than you ever needed me," Elsa confessed.

"I seriously doubt that," Anna replied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "It's true."

"Nope, I definitely need you more," Anna countered.

Elsa smiled. Here they were, in the middle of a raging storm, arguing about who needed who more; and the funny thing was there wasn't anywhere she would rather be than right here with Anna. "Let's just agree that we need each other," she compromised. "I love you Anna."

"I love you more Elsa," Anna said cheekily.

Elsa chuckled. _Here we go again._

* * *

I'm a little unsure about the ending, but overall I'm surprised this turned out this well.

Suggestions and friendly criticism are welcome. :)


End file.
